buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Star Dragon World
"Star Dragon World" (スタードラゴン Sutādoragon Wārudo) is one of the new playable worlds in Future Card Buddyfight. The card frame has a futuristic theme that simulates neon lights. This world is themed mainly around Spacial Dragons called Neodragons and it is said to have an advanced civilization. It is the future era of Dragon World. Playstyle Star Dragon World features the "Crossnize" keyword, allowing 《Dragonarms》 monsters to send themselves into the soul of 《Neodragon》 monsters. 《Dragonarms》 have abilities that activate when they're in the soul of a 《Neodragon》 such as granting it more keywords like Penetrate and Move or other abilities that enhance that 《Neodragon》. To take further advantage of Crossnize, 《Neodragons》 tend to have Soulguard, and they may also have abilities to gain more soul from the deck, drop zone, or hand. The typical end result is a high caliber 《Neodragon》 with many abilities, high survivability, and a powerful offensive arsenal. Lore Dragon World, thousands, or even millions of years into the future. Among the countless "Futures" of Dragon World, it is the strongest, most historic and prosperous of them all. Not merely just a form of its future, it establishes itself as "Star Dragon World". Associated Characters *Tasuku Ryuenji *Suzaku Kenran *Sofia Sakharov *Gara Sets containing Star Dragon World cards Booster Sets *H Booster Set 2: Galaxy Burst (23 cards) *H Booster Set 4: Mikado Evolution (31 cards) *D Booster Set 1: Unleash! Impact Dragon!! (25 cards) *D Booster Set Alternative 1: Buddy Rave (6 cards) *D Booster Set Alternative 2: Four Dimensions (26 cards) *D Booster Set 3: Annihilate! Great Demonic Dragon!! (34 cards) Extra Boosters *H Extra Booster 4: Buddy Allstars+ (23 cards) *D Extra Booster 3: Heaven & Hell (6 cards) Perfect Packs *H Perfect Pack 1: Terror of the Inverse Omni Lords (6 cards) Trial Decks *H Trial Deck 3: Dragonic Star (18 cards) *D Start Deck 2: Cross Dragoner (18 cards) Special Series *D Special Series 2: Dual Start Deck, Star Form Guidepost & Cosmo Elimination (18 cards) Attributes *Dragonarms *Neodragon *Deity List of Star Dragon World cards Flags *Star Dragon World (card) Items *Cosmo Saber, Dark Matter *Cosmo Saber, Eternal Anthem *Cosmo Saber, Gold Ritter *Cosmo Saber, Luna Zeele *Dragon Force (Star Dragon World) *Espada Renard (Dual Card/Legend World) *Legblade Expel *Legblade Rejecter *Photon Saber, Auroright *Photon Saber, Filament *Photon Saber, Meteor *Radiant Saber, Providence * Single Star, Barrier Barret *Single Star, Neo Medea *Star Hand, Arms Controller * Star Hand, Field Reader *Star Saber, Asteroid *Star Saber, Reflection *Star Launcher, Soulcanon * Star Magnum, Dragnapulse *Twin Star, Jack & Fang Spells *Antimatter Cloud * Arms Commander *Arms Reboot *Automatic Save *Barely Attack *Barracal Barret *Brave Memory *Buddy Lights (card) *Buddy Recall *Core Recycle *Cosmic Evolution *Cosmo Base, "G Attractor" *Cosmo Healing *Deity of Law *Divine Guidance (Dual Card/Legend World) *Dragonarms Factory *Dragoner's Beat *Earth Barrier *Electric Source *Energy of Universe * False Deities Illusion (Dual Card/Legend World) *Fate Information *Future Astrology (Dual Card/Legend World) *Jackknife History (Dual Card/Dragon World) *Jackknife Linker * Lua Nova (Dual Card/Legend World) *Mars Barrier *Mirage Vision *Null Place * Number of Staff *Planet Memory *Proto Barrier *Scramble Crossnize *Shining Rain *Sonic Move *Soularms *Space Building, Bulge *Space Elevator *Spectrum Body *Speculight Ring *Star Alternate *Star Blast *Star Jack Boost *Star Jack Repair *Sudden Wormhole *Surprise Laser *Swingby Smash *Terraforming * Uninvited Deities Inspection (Dual Card/Legend World) Impacts *Photon Edge Universe! *Radiant Punisher!! *Radiant Stream! *Speed of Light, Tri Elements *The Radiant Guardians! Monsters Size 0 *Brown Dwarf, Crewgar *Brun Deus, Akision * Demon Dragon Follower, Oathmatter *Dragonarms, Artiliger * Dragonarms, Cast Netter *Dragonarms, Defiler *Dragonarms, Edge Shooter *Dragonarms, Garbel Anchor *Dragonarms, Jamming *Dragonarms, Logisticker *Dragonarms, Onebarrett *Dragonarms, Schrodinger * Dragoneraser, Cometa * Dragoneraser, Hind Lance * Eliminator, Dust Remnant * Eliminator, Qualio * Eliminator, Torus *Meteorarms, Gravidade (Dual Card/Legend World) *Meteorarms, Nebulosa (Dual Card/Legend World) *Meteorarms, Pisca Pisca (Dual Card/Legend World) * Retainer of the Demonic Dragon, Destructor *Sphere Cemetery, Star Remnant Size 1 *Aeon Envoy, Soma *Azul, Tesslamagna *Child Star, Astrojet * Code "CHOCO", The Baby *Dragonarms, Cavalier *Dragonarms, Charger * Dragonarms, Debris Sweeper *Dragonarms, Divisigator *Dragonarms, Emergence *Dragonarms, Labyrinthus *Dragonarms, Nanobreak *Dragonarms, Radiant Alma *Dragonarms, Radiant Cannon *Dragonarms, Radiant Scudo *Dragonarms, Reconnaissance * Dragonarms, Road Worker *Dragonarms, Slowing *Dragonarms, Strength *Dragonarms, Talnada *Dragonarms, Transportal *Dragonarms, Vogel *Dragonarms, Winchisker *Dustring, Mini Spiral *Infinite Envoy, Amrita * Jackarms, J Holder *Jackarms, J・Igniter *Jackarms, J・Thruster *Rainbow Vision, Shadowscare * Self-styled Buddy Police, Tasumodai *Shooting Star, Balmeteor *Star Cruiser, Orbital *Star Dragoner, Blazer *Star Dragoner, Crossfear *Star Dragoner, Currentring *Star Dragoner, Duaraizer *Star Dragoner, Luminous Blue *Star Dragoner, Zextant *Star Guardian, Jackknife "SD" *The Crater, Basin *V Gradation, Quantum Ruler Size 2 *Best Teacher and Student, Bal Dragon & Jackknife (Dual Card/Dragon World) *Clustar, Magma Ocean *Demonblaze, Maxwell *Dragonarms, Elgar Cannon *Eliminator, Sharkline *Eternal Envoy, Aettir *Perpetual Envoy, Elixiel *Fix Star, Athtress *Fourth Dimension, Mobius *Future Dragon, Drum the Neo * Future-gazer, Jackknife *Giant Star, Leitning *Hold Star, Envelope *INV Sixth Omni Storm Lord, Catastrophe Cord *Jackknife, "Neo Aggressor" *Jackknife "Overwrite" *Jackknife, "Superior Plasma" *Jackmodai Aspires to be a Star Dragoner *Line Legion, Safer Tear *Radiant Guardian, Jackknife "Aster" *Red Shift, Spectrums *Mother Space, Oortcloud *Photon Crown, Geocorona *Railgun, E Magneliaz *Sixth Omni Storm Lord, Variable Cord *Star Dragon of Hope, Jackknife "Aster" *Star Dragoner, Heliopause *Star Dragoner, Jackknife *Star Dragoner, Magellaclouds *Star Dragoner, Meteoroid *Star Dragoner, Protofuser *Star Dragoner, Straggler *Star Dragoner, T Alpha *Stardust, Globule *Star Guardian, Jackknife *Successor Dragon, Gaia Link (Dual Card/Dragon World) *The Genesic, Omega Big Bang *Ultra Violet, Black Specter *Vert Deus, Matrix Size 3 * All Alive, Goldie Locus Z *All Deus, Sfellmion *Biggest Dragonarms, Photonlancer *Biggest Dragonarms, Sonic Blast *Cosmic Storm, Greisen ZK *Cosmo Strada, Galaxias *Dragonic Armored Ship, Marshal Fortress *Endeavor Star Deity, Tierkreis (Dual Card/Legend World) * Final Star Dragon, Big Crunch *Four Quasar, Stein Cross *Great Dragonarms, The Main Force *High Eliminator, Zodiac (Dual Card/Legend World) *Hollowed Arms, Zodiac (Dual Card/Legend World) * Jackarms, J Galaxion *Mega Particle, Aero Soul * Meteor Swarm, Zenith Rater *Radiate Burst, Gamma Radius *Shining Twin Star, Zodiac (Dual Card/Legend World) *Star Deity Dragon, Zodiac (Dual Card/Legend World) *Star Dragon of Bonds, Jackknife *Star Guardian, Jackknife "Full Burst" *The Law, Gairaplus *The Over EX, Dimenzion *Transcendence Dragon Emperor, Evuhikite (Dual Card/Ancient World) Impact Monsters Size 2 * Duplicate Star, Jackknife *Jackknife, "Astro Guardner!" *Jackknife, "Dragoner Wall!" *Jackknife, "Exceed Arms!" *Jackknife, "Full Liberate Cannon!" * Jackknife, “Galactical Punisher!” Size 3 *Jackknife, "EXAM STYLE" *Magellaclouds, "Magellanic Stream!" *Marshall Fortress, "Megalo Sanction!" *Zenislator, "Rain the Vertex!" Category:Star Dragon World